Secret Rendezvous
by Kraftychik
Summary: Bella loves to take long walks in the moonlight. What happens when the stranger she discovers learns of her presence? A/U Banner made by goldengirl2707


The woods were quiet, save for the water and the occasional owl hooting into the night. The air was still steamy from the day; summer was always like that here. She could smell the grass beneath her bare feet, taste the honeysuckle that grew nearby. The moon provided just enough light; it danced on the pool, making her wish she had her paints to capture the scene.

She watched him from behind the tree, just as she'd done every night for the past two weeks. His body glistened in the moonlight as he tore off his shirt and stood, staring at the lake before him. She licked her lips as he peeled off his jeans and boxers before diving in for his nightly swim.

Muscles rippled as he glided through the water, causing her core to tingle. She wanted to leave, to hide away like she would have done just a few months ago, but she couldn't. This man intrigued her from the moment she spied him when she'd been out for a walk. He drew her in like a moth to a flame. Never before had she felt such desire without immediately feeling shame. So she returned here, night after night, and watched.

Unable to contain herself, she reached down and touched the wetness that coated her velvety lips. Biting her lip to suppress her moan, she stared in wonder as he swam back and forth across the moonlit lagoon. Her back grazed the bark of the tree as she arched with her climax. A gasp tore from her lips and she stilled as his head perked up and he began to rise from the water.

Panicked, she thought of running, but he would probably see her if she tried. Instead, she hid further behind the large trunk and hoped he wouldn't come looking. Peeking around, she noticed he was standing on the shore, fully exposed. Her eyes traveled to his large member and she groaned internally. She watched as he sniffed the air; this action caused her head to tilt in question.

Suddenly, he looked right at her and she froze in shock. Cursing herself for being so stupid, she started to slowly back away. His gaze remained on her as he stalked forward; his eyes darkened with lust as his penis became more erect with every step he took. Wanting to turn, yet drawn to him at the same time, she slowed her steps and waited.

When he reached her, she realized then just how tall he actually was. He towered over her with an unreadable expression on his chiseled face. She watched as he stepped back and his eyes roamed over her poorly clothed form. The young woman felt completely exposed and quickly covered her breasts with her arms.

He practically growled as he tore her arms away and grabbed the hair at the back of her head, tilting it back. She wasn't sure if she should scream or hit him, but none of that mattered when he crashed his lips to hers. Melting into him instantly, she reached up, gripping his massive shoulders.

Grunting, he pushed her into the nearest tree, causing a bird to fly away in panic. She moaned as he reached behind her, untying her bikini top, letting it fall to the forest floor. His chest was warm and hard, sending chills down her spine as her nipples hardened. Relishing the feeling of it all, she gripped him tighter, pulling him in further. He groaned in response and ground his length into her.

She cried out as his hand came up to touch her taut peaks, sending more wetness to pool in her jeans. Moving her head to the side, he kissed down her neck and sucked on her collarbone. Arching her back, she rubbed herself against his straining erection, causing him to moan loudly and yank her from the tree.

Within seconds, he had her lying on the shore of the lake, and looked down at her, studying, searching her eyes for permission. She nodded with half-lidded eyes and he unbuttoned her jeans and slowly removed them. He sniffed the air deeply, causing her cheeks to darken; again, she felt self-conscious and tried to cover up. He shook his head as he gently removed her arms and took a nipple into his hot mouth. His tongue swirled over her peak before he bit down slightly. She cried out again as a wave of pleasure rolled over her.

Working his way down, he kissed and licked every inch of flesh between her mounds and the spot where she wanted him to go. He teased her as he went all around her center, blowing softly after he left open-mouthed pecks on her stomach and legs. "Please," she whispered as she arched off the ground beneath her in desire. He chuckled at her impatience; "Not yet," he replied huskily. His voice sent more shivers through her body as she lay there, allowing this stranger to worship her like none other had done before.

After kissing every inch of each leg, he slowly spread them to allow him access to heaven. He sniffed again before his tongue darted out, licking up her soft lips. She tasted like honey and vanilla and soon he was lost in her juices, her moans and cries spurring him on. The man licked, sucked, and savored every part of her core. He was like a man who was getting his first drink after being in the desert for weeks. He groaned as she climaxed, spilling her honey flavor into his mouth over and over.

Finally, after she'd had three powerful orgasms, he allowed her time to calm down as he kissed her stomach gently. She fisted his hair and pulled him up to her mouth. He kissed her lips languidly, letting her taste how sweet she was. The woman moaned as his tongue danced with her own. Both needing air, the kiss was broken, but the air was still charged with passion. This was certainly not over for either of them.

Pushing on his chest, she willed him to roll onto his back, which he did with a cocky grin. The woman returned the favor by kissing down his body and then sucking his large cock into her mouth. He grunted and hissed as she licked him like a popsicle on a hot summer day. Resisting the urge to force her mouth further on him, he fisted the grass, pulling up pieces like a wild animal.

Not wanting to finish in her mouth, he gently put his hand under her chin, pulling her off of him with a 'pop'. She looked confused, but then climbed on top of him after he hauled her up for another passionate embrace. Biting his lip, she slowly lowered herself down onto him, letting her walls stretch as she took him in. They both sighed from the friction as she started to ride the stranger in the moonlight.

Grabbing her breasts, he squeezed and twisted as she grinded on him with reckless abandon. Sitting up, he took a breast into his mouth and sucked again until she was crying out. He then quickly rolled them over, not giving her time to come down from her high before he was pounding into her again.

Feeling the sensations overwhelming her, she moaned loudly and cried out, "more" as he thrust his cock into her with deep, hard strokes. With her walls clenching around him and her cries of pleasure egging him on, he growled forcefully as he plunged into her a few more times before pumping his seed inside her tight heat. He collapsed on top of her, both panting, as they rode out their highs.

When they were both breathing normally once again, he kissed her softly, brushing her sweat-soaked hair back from her face. "Hi," he whispered tenderly, giving her a brilliant smile. Her cheeks heated up as she looked up at her new lover. "Hi," she giggled. "I'm Jake. It's really nice to meet you finally," he said quietly. "I'm Bella," she replied delicately. "That's a beautiful name, for a beautiful woman," he said huskily. "Thank you," she blushed and then her brow furrowed. "Wait…you said finally. How did-what?" she stammered, suddenly embarrassed once more.

She tried sitting up, but he pushed her back down with little effort. "It's okay," he whispered as he took her hand, kissing each knuckle in reverence. "I know you've been here at night. I figured you wanted your privacy, so I never disturbed your walks, but tonight…" he trailed off, a slight blush forming as he looked down at her tiny fingers engulfed by his much larger ones.

"What about tonight?" she asked, suddenly interested in why this night was so different. "I, uh…I heard you and then smelled, well…" he gestured with his hand towards her still-glistening core and her eyes widened as heat rushed to her face. "Oh my god!" she cried, covering her face with her hands.

He shushed her, again taking her hands and looking deep into her eyes. "It's okay. Don't be embarrassed. This is our secret. Okay?" he lifted her now drooping chin so she would look at him. Bella smiled timidly and nodded, causing Jake to beam at his new lover. Grazing her lips, he then helped her re-dress and escorted her home, making a plan to meet again the following night.


End file.
